In conventional systems, users have access to a plethora of media content. While viewing such content, users may wish to receive recommendations of other media content of interest. For example, while viewing a video, users may wish to receive recommendations of other related videos to view. Current methods and systems do not utilize all of the information in the content of media assets to determine whether a media asset is to be recommended.